There are many types of hair management tools in the market to suit different needs of users. One particular type of such tools is cushion brush. While cushion brushes generally are useful, different hair brushes suffer from different disadvantages. Some hair brushes tend to be non-durable due to its inherent physical structure, while other hair brushes are complex in their construction such that manufacturing thereof are costly and inefficient.
The present invention seeks to address such problems, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.